


a friendly solution

by rozegold



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozegold/pseuds/rozegold
Summary: The nice thing about friends is how they help each other out.





	a friendly solution

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for the kink meme that gave me an excuse to finally write some good ol' size kink and some casual grog and vex as fwbs which is SUPER fun. maybe someday i'll get around to percy/vex/grog.

It starts as a dance, the way things seem to do with Vex.

She calls everybody darling, dear, bats her eyes at everybody and winks her way into their hearts and straight to what she wants. She uses it on everybody, even her own party members: she’ll put on her sweetest voice for Keyleth when she wants something magic, flutter her eyelashes at Pike for healing priority. It’s perhaps the most noticeable with Percy who she’ll practically melt against and ask for arrows while trailing her fingers down his arm.

She usually gets what she wants, to little surprise.

Grog is a simple man. He likes ale and women and sex and, usually, a nice combination of the three. He also gets all this pent up energy when they go too long without a good fight or a stay at a house of lady favors, and although Vex acts like she doesn’t get it too, he can practically see the same energy pulsing under her skin. The problem is, Vex doesn’t actually do anything about it. Sure, she flirts and she bats her eyelashes but she never actually follows through.

He can’t exactly recall the exact order of events that transpire or the conversation that they have that leads to now (except that Vex had been watching him do workouts in the training room, her eyes practically burning as she watched the ripple of muscles on his form with a look of want) but he can’t say he’s surprised that they’ve ended up in his room in the mansion, Vex already stripped down and laying back patiently on the edge of the bed.

Her dark eyes are wide as she watches Grog pull his pants off, leaving him bared to him. His length is, well, _proportional_ to say the least.

He steps right up to the bed where she laying and puts his hands on her knees, pushing them apart and up towards her chest so she’s spread nice and pretty for him.

“I’ve never had one this big,” she murmurs, reaching forward to run a hand over the heavy cock between his legs. Grog bucks against her touch and she curls her hand around him, pupils blown as she seems to realize that her fingers and her thumb can’t even touch. “Oh.”

“Most ladies haven’t,” he says, holding himself steady as he lets Vex familiarize herself with what she’ll be working with. “S’okay, I’ll make sure you’re ready.”

He does. He makes her hold her own legs up against her chest while he licks her open and draws breathy moans from the half-elf, tongue teasing at her entrance before running up through her folds and tracing circles around her clit. Her back comes off the bed as he draws it into his mouth and suckles.

When he presses his tongue into her she cries out, rolling her hips up against him. He cups her ass and lifts her up to his mouth, letting his tongue fill her up.

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” she chants under her breath as he fucks her like that. “More, please, Grog I need more, I need -”

She keens as he pushes a finger inside of her - just one, because his fingers are big and he doesn’t want to hurt her if she’s not ready. That said, he doesn’t seem to find a problem. Vex is so wet she’s practically dripping down the inside of her thighs, taking his finger with no resistance.

He curls it inside of her and watches her wriggle, her thighs trembling.

“More,” she says again, panting as she grinds up against him.

He slides a second thick finger inside of her and just like that she clenches down hard, her pleasure crashing over her like a wave. She gushes against his hand, squealing and writhing against the bed sheets as he pumps her two-full, hitting that place inside of her that makes her sob.

When he pulls his fingers out she almost whines in protest. He settles himself between her legs again, his length resting just over her heat. Grog adjusts her legs, moves them so she’s resting more comfortably for this whole experience.

“You good?” he asks, taking in her thoroughly disheveled state and the mess between her thighs.

“So good,” she confirms breathlessly, wiggling a little bit to position herself better. Once she’s happy she settles, eyeing him hungrily.

He takes himself into his hand and lets the head of his cock slide through her slick folds and as the friction reaches her clit she cries out, grabbing for where his hand is settled on one of her spread knees.

He grins. “You like that?”

She nods frantically, beyond words at this point and just full of need.

So he slides forward again, not pushing inside of her just yet but rubbing right where she needs him. He slides over her center. It's a slow building pressure, not as intense as his having his tongue on her or his fingers inside of her, but she writhes beneath him as his rocking movements continue. He spreads her folds with two fingers and presses down when he slides against her this time, and he watches her tense as he drags across her clit and then completely fall apart when he does it again.

She shakes and rocks up against him, his cock aching from seeing her come so prettily yet again. He lets her come back down again nonetheless, keeps his length resting between her slick folds as he watches her.

Finally, she says, “So are you going to fuck me or what?”

He laughs at that, because he can’t help himself. Here she is, right after being reduced to nothing more than moans and trembling and already demanding to come again. He wishes all the people he took to bed were like this.

“You want it?” he asks, taking his cock in hand and letting it drag through her slick. She quivers beneath him at the feeling, bites down on her lip as he lines the blunt head of it up against her entrance and teases her with an almost thrust.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” she says, managing to keep her voice remarkably even despite the goliath dick just a hip movement away from being inside of her.

“Right. You tell me if y’wanna stop, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He pushes into her - just a little - and she bites down on her bottom lip and he understands, because she’s so tight around him already and he’s barely pressed into her deeper than the head.

When she lets out a little gasp and stiffens he stops, rubs circles against the inside of her thighs until she relaxes again, then only starts pushing in again once she gives him a nod. After what seems like eternity, he bottoms out in her, giving her as much as she can take. Most people can’t take all of him to begin with, and Vex can take more than most, but she lays there quivering beneath him with her cunt stretched wide around his cock and mouth a small O. He gives her a moment, let’s her adjust. Once she gives him another little nod, he pulls out halfway then, agonizingly slow, pushes himself back in. Her breath catches but she shows no sign of backing out, clenching down on him experimentally as he slides into her. She bites her lip as she tightens around him and shit, he can’t help but buck into her just a little bit. She gasps.

“More,” she begs, her pupils blown wide.

He obliges, rolling his hips and loving the way she gasps and eagerly begins trying to grind up against him. She seems to relish the stretch of him, likes the fullness. Vex is warm and wild beneath him, coming to life after adjusting to the size. She claws at his shoulders, his back, whatever she can reach as she eggs him on, alternates between begging and demanding that he fill her faster, harder.

Grog is always careful with his partners, knows his own size and knows to control himself. So as he slams himself deep inside of her and watches her writhe and moan as she hangs off his cock, he makes sure to watch her face for pain or discomfort beyond the usual of taking something as big as him (but Vex is so wet that the stretch doesn’t seem to bother her anymore, not based on the way that she’s bucking up to meet his thrusts) and restrains himself so he doesn’t push too hard, too deep, try to force past what she can take.

Eventually her tight heat is too much, and he feels himself almost there.

He almost pulls out but she tightens her grip on his shoulders and practically begs, “No, no, inside please.”

Well, when she says it all pretty like that, how can he say no?

He pushes as far in as he can go and she squeals as he hilts himself inside of her and grunts as he comes, filling her deep. She flutters and clenches around him.

“Oh - oh gods,” she says, the words half-slurred as she claws at his shoulders and chest and arches her back at the feeling of him spilling inside of her and then she’s gone again, clenching down hard enough that it has to hurt. She rolls her hips up against his even though he’s already grinding into her and giving her all that she can take, desperately searching for more, more, anything else to fill her.

Grog grins as he ruts into her, riding out the last of his pleasure. He likes watching ladies as they come around him and Vex definitely doesn’t disappoint. Her eyes practically roll back into her head as it lolls back, keening as he stretches her as tight as she can go. Her breasts jiggle as they move, sweat-slick and glistening, and he can’t help but reach out and cup one in a massive hand, squeezing down hard enough that she let’s out a strangled moan and clenches down harder on him. They rock against each other for a while, easing Vex back down from her high. She’s gone practically limp beneath him, her legs spreading almost obscenely wide around his broad hips. Finally he comes to a stop, still joined at the hips to her. He’s done this enough times to know to be careful with her, knows she’s probably still sensitive. When he slowly starts to pull out of her she whimpers, the slow, slick slide making her thighs tremble hard enough that he thinks she may come again just from that.

After a long moment she shifts, weakly lifting herself up on her elbows so she can look down at her own cunt, watching his come dribble out of where she’s still stretched wide. “Do you feel better?” she asks, her voice hoarse.

“Yeah,” he grunts, picking up a cloth to clean himself up. Then, because - well, Grog is not a gentleman but he’s always good to his ladies - he helps cleans her up too. She trembles when the cloth brushes over her oversensitive folds, whimpering the longer he spends on her. He’s almost tempted to keep his hand there, see if he can pull another orgasm from her when she’s still so fucked-out and sensitive, but he takes pity on her and finishes. He’s not sure if she’s relieved or disappointed when he finally pulls away. “You?

“Me?” She laughs then, a little delirious. “I’m fine. I’m - I’m better than fine.” She trails off, licks her lips. “I’ve never been that full.”

He grins, settling down next to her on the bed. “You like that? Bein’ stretched out like that?”

Vex remains still, too dazed to move. “I mean, yeah. Shit, Grog, I’ve had a lot of cocks but not… fuck.”

He snorts, settling a hand against her stomach and rubbing little circles against the soft skin there. “You sore?”

“A little,” she admits. “I imagine it’ll be worse when I actually try to walk. Mostly I’m just tired.”

After a moment he shrugs. “Stay here. Don’t gotta walk right now. Save it for the morning.”

She laughs. “Thanks for the hospitality after a good fuck, Grog.”

She passes out not even two minutes after she lays her head back on his pillow and closes her eyes. He makes sure to toss his blankets on top of her since she needs it more.

(He wonders if she’ll be up for another round in the morning before they leave. If not, he’ll still be satisfied for a while. That said, it’s bound to build back up again, and - well, Vex seems all too eager to be stretched and filled, so if she’s eager and willing then too, Grog definitely won’t be complaining.)


End file.
